Aurora Borealis The Heart of the Universe
by Lady Adama
Summary: Janeway and Chakotay will soon learn of a sacred promise both made in a past life. The thing is...will they be able to keep it without killing what they need to protect. First fic, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Aurora Borealis **

**Chapter One: Starlight**

"Have you got any idea of how this will look to my father!" the young blue alien exclaimed at the crew of the U.S.S. Voyager. "He will most certainly not like this at all. He will think it my entire fault."

Kathryn sighed for the one hundredth time. "Princess Takara, I promise I will explain everything to you r father once we arrive."

"You think he will listen to a woman captain? He won't!" at he final words Takara began to weep and kneeled. "I want my mother!"

Chakotay giggled and turned away so Takara could not see him. Kathryn grinned and shook her head. The meeting with the Karankas had not gone well. They refused to make a peace treaty with the Karun. Now war was sure to follow.

The doors of the turbolift opened admitting the entrance to Neelix and the newest member of their crew. She set her eyes on the woman crying and started laughing. Neelix stared at her with distress in his eyes; asking for her to keep quiet.

Takara angrily stood and met her face to face, her greenish eyes furious. "You dare laugh at me!"

"Yes."

Takara raised her hand in the air. "YOU FOOLISH RAT!"

She caught Takara's hand before it hit her face. Everyone gasped. Janeway made her way towards the conflicting party and stood next to Neelix.

"Let go of my hand!" Takara commanded.

"As you wish."

"Captain Janeway, this foolish, stupid girl deserves to be thrown in the brig! I command you to do so."

"No can do," Janeway replied angrily. _How dare she order me around in my own ship? _

"OH AND MAY I ASK WHY?"

"Because I am Princess Lady Starlight, simple as that."

At that Takara who was on her mid twenties gasped and kneeled in front of her. Her long blondish hair covering her quivering face and unshed tears. Starlight smiled and winked at Janeway and at a smug looking Chakotay who showed her a thumb up.

"Forgive me my Lady of the Stars, I did not know…"

"Get up you crybaby!"

Takara did as ordered.

Starlight looked at Janeway and smiled. "Listen to me and listen well. The only one here than can tell Janeway off is me. The only one that can kick her pretty little butt is me. And when you are aboard this ship or anyone else's it is their rules you follow. Got it!"

_I don't think I liked that part of her kicking my butt, but if it will make Takara keep quiet…I won't bother. _Thought Kathryn as Takara nodded.

Two hours later Kathryn Janeway quietly sat in her ready room's sofa. A hot cup of coffee in her hand and a pile of reports on the table. She groaned and leaned back. She could not help the smile that spread in her lips. Princess Takara had left without saying a word and she actually apologized for all the trouble she'd cause and for saying Neelix's cooking was the worst she'd ever tasted.

Thanks to Starlight's help the Karankas and the Karun had come to an agreement. The crew had even been invited to a celebration of twenty days. For the most part they stayed for four days and left the following day.

"Having a nice nap?" Starlight's familiar voice snapped Janeway back to reality.

"How did you get in here…"

"I have my ways. After all just cuz I'm human doesn't mean I have to act like one."

Kathryn stared at the sad-tied face of the young eighteen year old woman. She still couldn't believe that a girl like her had been created by the Borg. She was not like those things at all! At least she did not act like them or Seven.

"What are you doing here? You usually hate having meetings with me so this comes as a surprise."

Starlight made a puppy face and bowed her head. "Okay here's the deal. Seven has not stopped asking about my life wit the Borg-being that I don't have any Borg implants and such. So I said to myself, what place would Seven least expect to look for me. So…TARA! Here I am."

"Hmm. So in other words you are hiding."

"YUP!"

Kathryn laughed and placed her cup down. "Seven is just curious about you. Since the young Borg children left and Icheb doing so much work with B'elanna, I think she feels somehow connected to you."

"Good point…but still…I feel like my big sister is always after me. That's not a good feeling."

"Have you ever had a big sister?"

"No and before you ask nor a brother, or dad…or mom."

"Strange…"

"What?"

"I remember you calling the Borg Queen mother when I was taken prisoner by your little group."

Starlight turned her eyes into the stars passing by. "Since I opened my eyes for the first time aboard the Borg Sphere I was created in, I was told she was my mother. That I had to obey her in any way I could." She twists back to Janeway, who is looking at her sadly.

"So I grew up with the idea of her being my mother and did my best to always keep her happy. She was different with me. In away I think she did think of me as her child. Her human child. A few years later-when I was about eight, 'my group' as you call it, and I were send to assimilate a planet named Asturia."

"_Make sure no one is left, dear," the Borg Queen spoke as she slowly made her way to her mechanical body._

"_Yes mother," a small curly haired girl with black jeans and a black shirt replied._

_Finally in her body the Borg Queen stepped out of where she stood and kneeled in front of her. "I want you to be careful too. I don't wish anything to happen to my little one."_

"_I'll be safe, mother."_

"_Good. Now go and do as I've said, Starlight."_

"That day I felt something weird from the time when I awoke. I took it as just nerves since it was my first mission without elder Borg looking at everything I did. But I should have known it was more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Things hidden from me were soon to be revealed."

At that precise moment the red alert sounded making both women jump.

"Chakotay to Captain Janeway."

"Janeway here, Chakotay. What's going on!"

"She's here," Starlight whispered running out of the room.

Kathryn ran after her but stopped short of crashing with her as she exited. Starlight stood paralyzed staring at the view screen. Kathryn looked to find Chakotay who was already giving orders.

"It's the Borg."

TBC


	2. Family

**Aurora Borealis**

**Chapter Two: Family**

"Firing photon torpedoes!" Tuvok exclaimed.

The crew of the U.S.S. Voyager found themselves in a battle for their lives against the Borg. Kathryn found herself helpless to do anything else but to run from this one. Three Borg Spheres against Voyager was not a good thing. Barely able to get close to Tom she yelled an order, "GET US OUT OF HERE, TOM!"

As fast as he could Tom made his fingers work on his counsel. "Jumping into Warp…Now!"

Voyager made a left turn and with the brink of an eye jumped into warp. The Borg did not stay far behind. The three spheres kept up with them. Still standing since her eyes met the shape of the sphere, Starlight's hands had become fists at her sides. She shook with pure rage. Gazing upon the bridge crew she could see how battered and tired they were.

_This is all because of me! If I was not here the Borg would not have attacked Voyager. I am certain…if I leave-if I go back with them…but I don't want to go back with them. I…I…I want to stay here. However, I know if I do all of them will be killed and they don't deserve that. NO!_

"Captain, I am detecting some kind of plasma weapon aboard one of the spheres," Tuvok spoke bringing starlight back from her own thoughts.

"What?" Janeway said moving to Tuvok's counsel.

Chakotay caught the look upon Starlight's face and remembered she had not moved since this all began. He walked slowly toward her and placed gentle hands upon her quivering shoulders. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "No," her words were more a whisper than a sound.

"Everything is going to be alright. Don't worry."

"No it won't be! It never is and it never will be," Starlight exclaimed allowing Chakotay, Kathryn, Tuvok, Tom, and the rest of the bridge crew see her cry. "She warned me about me leaving with you all. She thinks me her property and she will get me-she will kill all of you."

"We're not going down without a fight!" Janeway said.

At that starlight could not hide the small smile creeping on her lips. _Are all humans such brawllish? They've known me for merely two weeks and they want to protect me._

"You are part of our family now, Star. We won't let them take you."

"The sphere's preparing the weapon, Captain."

"Tom!"

"I'm doing all I can to outrun them, captain!"

Starlight trembled with fear not just for her but for them all. She moved away from Chakotay's touch and stood at the center of the bridge, her head bowed, her hands fists. She took a deep breath and raised her hands up in the air. Making slow circles as if she were a gypsy dancing to a slow Spanish song. From the floor a blue jade light began to form a round fluorescent circle unhurriedly crafting itself up towards Starlight's dancing hands.

"Starlight, what are you doing?" Janeway questioned.

Without opening her eyes she replied, "Saving your lives."

The fluorescent light ultimately reached her fingertips at which point she opened her eyes. They no longer held the warm dark brown softness all the crew was used to seeing. Their color had turned an icy cold blue color. "I Starlight call upon the power of the moon. Come to me dormant guardians, take us to a place were none have been. Take us to a place were we can be safe!" Snapping her fingers in unison, the light broke into millions of rays enveloping Voyager in a bubble of luminosity.

"Gods of time take us within your grasp!"

Janeway's eyes grew into big saucers, she wanted to keep her eyes upon Starlight but the intensity of the light was so great she had to shut them close. A sudden jerk made her snap open here eyes. She caught her breath as she saw how fast Voyager was descending towards a planets surface.

Tom at the helm was already working on stabilizing the ship. His hands roamed over the counsel like a cheetah. His eyes moving from the view screen to his hands and back. Taking a shaking breath Tom pushed some more buttons unlocking the ships landing legs and stabilizing it in time.

Everyone let out a breath of relief out. All were thanking their own god for the help when a sudden scream from Samantha Wildman caught their attention.

"STARLIGHT!"

Glancing at were Samantha's eyes focused, unconscious Starlight laid limply on the floor. Chakotay ran to her and lightly picked her up in his arms. He noticed the blood stain on her left side.

As he passed beside Janeway she gasped. She rapidly hit her combadge, "Janeway to the Doctor!"

"Doctor here, Captain."

"Get ready to receive Commander Chakotay with Starlight. She's hurt."

"Alright!"

_What happened Starlight! How did you manage to use such a power? God let her be okay._


	3. Memories

**Chapter Three: Memories**

Sorry it took me so long to postthis chapter but with school and many other things my stories kind of are in a hold. Anyways, hope you like this one.

* * *

_She moved through the many halls of the Borg Sphere jumping up and down as she'd always done since waking. She hum a tune sang to her since small by her mother, the Queen Borg. Although merely six, Starlight was smarter, faster, stranger, and respected by all whom knew of her name. Her mother had told her thousands of times how proud she was. Now as she rapidly made her way towards her mother's private chamber she stopped when her mother's voice reached her ears._

"_Starlight, come here."_

_Poking her head around the corner Starlight met her mother's yellow eyes. "Yes, Momma."_

"_I said come here."_

"_Momma," Starlight spoke slowly making her way to her, "how come I don't have pretty yellow eyes like yours?"_

_The Borg Queen picked her up in her arms and sat her in her lap, "Because you have your fathers eyes, Star. Do you want yellow eyes?"_

_A small nod from her._

"_Why?" the Borg Queen asked combing her hair._

"_Because I like your eyes," Starlight replied placing her little hands on her mother's face. "Can I have yellow eyes, Momma?"_

"_If you want to you can."_

"_Really!"_

"_YES!"_

"_When, Momma?'_

"_Today," the Borg Queen had replied standing up and taking her to a table in a room next to hers. She placed Starlight on the cold table, "Now stay put and don't move."_

* * *

Chakotay rapidly made his was through the doors of sickbay with Starlight in his arms. "DOCTOR!"

"Place her in the main Bio-bed," the Doc ordered.

Tenderly as he could Chakotay laid her down and the Doctor began to scan the wound. He shook his head several times and ripped open her shirt. Chakotay became more worried by the minute. "What's wrong?"

"This wound was caused by a Plasma Weapon. It came close to hitting several main organs but thanks to your God it missed them. However that did not stopped it from hitting a main artery. She needs a blood transfusion immediately!"

"Her blood is uncommon-none of the crew have her type of DNA."

The Doctor gave him a firm look, "All except you and the captain."

"What!"

"When you returned to Voyager both of you complained of sever headaches. When I had you checked I found out your DNA strand had modified in order to match Starlight's."

"How?"

"I had a word with her a few hours ago. She said it was due to her capability to alter her own DNA. She had only done it once to save you and the captain from being caught by the Borg will she helped you flee."

Chakotay took in all of this new information. Not only had their lives been save by Starlight two weeks ago, but also now because of it she was in danger of dying. His mind was set. "No need to ask the Captain's permeation, Doc. I'm giving her some of my own blood."

"Alright then. Let get you ready."

Starlight observed as three Borg set the needed items next to her. She began to doubt her decision about her eyes. The entire needed instrument frightened her and made her wish to run. As one of the Borg picked up a sharp pointy knife and began to bring it close to her eye Starlight gave a scream. As the Doctor gave Chakotay his gown Starlight unleashed such a painful scream it made them both run to her side. She was screaming and moving her arms to keep something from hurting her. "NO NO GET AWAY!" Chakotay took hold of her shoulders, "Starlight!" 

She would not respond. "NOOO!"

Chakotay tried one more time, "STARLIGHT WAKE UP!"

At that instant Janeway entered Sickbay, "Chakotay?"

"Kathryn come and help!"

Darting to Starlight's side she tried not to look in the direction of her wound. "Why is she like this?"

"I think she's having a nightmare due to the loss of blood," the Doc answered scanning.

"Kathryn try and see if you can help her out of it," Chakotay told her.

Kathryn nodded. She placed a hand on Starlight's hair, "Starlight, listen…"

Starlight gave a whimper and shouted in pain, "AHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE! MOTHER, DON"T LET THEM HURT ME!"

Janeway glanced at Chakotay who nodded at her unasked question. She returned to Starlight. "It's alright honey, no one is going to hurt you," Kathryn softly whispered in her ear. "I'm here. Everything is going to be fine. I promise, honey."

Starlight moaned, "It hurts, Momma."

She looked at the Doctor.

"I think she means the wound, Captain."

"I know honey, but it'll stop soon. Okay?"

"Okay, Momma."

* * *

_Someone held her tightly in his or her arms. Soothing all her pain away and whispering softly in her ears. She felt herself drift into a nap as the person began to sing her a lullaby. Starlight could feel the soft breeze of the wind as it passed by the leaves of the Weeping Willow. Could hear as her two cats slept next to the woman…yes a woman was holding her. Could perceive the sound of birds singing and the way the water in the lake tuned in with the lullaby sang to her. She felt safe within the arms of this woman that kept her small body protected._

_Now she could forget and rest._

TBC


	4. Asturia and Starlight

CHAPTER FOUR: ASTURIA AND STARLIGHT

Kathryn Janeway sat besides the bio-bed that held the sleeping body of Lady Starlight. The Doctor had advised on her staying in Sickbay due to the massive blood exchange between herself and Starlight. Ten hours he had said and so far Janeway had been asleep for four and awake for one. Now if only she could keep worry that kept snaking into her heart every time Starlight would whimper in pain!!!

Kathryn didn't know when she began to feel like a mother to this girl. To say the truth it felt as if Kathryn had known Starlight for ages. And without knowing how, Janeway always knew where to find Starlight without looking or asking.

_Kind of like my mother did when I was smaller and used to get in trouble. _Kathryn thought as she sighed. Her eyes began to close on her again but they snapped open when a whimper caught her ears. Immediately she turned to Starlight. Realization hit her then. _Fever!! She's got a fever. But how did I not notice sooner???!!! _

Rising from her seat Janeway ran to the Doctor's office just to find he was not there. She returned to the bio-bed's side and hit the communicator. "Janeway to the doctor, please answer."

"Doctor here, what's wrong Captain?"

"It's Starlight, she's got a fever."

"I see," the doc replied in a calm voice. "I'll be there soon."

_She liked it here. It was calm and serene. The grass tickled her feet when the wind would blow; the sun was not too strong nor too weak so that it did not burn her skin. She'd always hated that. She always hated that she could not stand under the sunlight for a long time or her skin would begin to hurt-no not hurt, more like change color. That had always anger her moth—_

_No. She did not have a mother! Nor family waiting for her when she returned from-from where ever this place was! But why did she felt a flutter when ever she thought about family and friends?_

_She shook her head to try and make all the questions fade from her tired mind. She sighed and closed her eyes._

"_You can't escape you true path!" a female voice spoke._

_Immediately she opened her eyes. A woman dressed in a long satin blue dress with silvery linen stood next to her. She could not see the face of the woman nor where she had come from._

"_Who…who are you"_

"_Why do you try to run away?! Have we failed you in some manner? Please, please tell us young, Princess!!! Come return to us. Return to the kingdom you once protected and ruled!!"_

"_I don't know what you're speaking of!!"_

"_LADY STARLIGHT WE ARE WAITING FOR YOU!!! RETURN TO ASTURIA. RETURN THE HEART OF THE UNIVERSE!!!!!"_

"Why did she get like this?" Janeway asked as the Doctor the scanned with the tricorder.

"As I have said before, the blood transfusion given to starlight does take some time for her body to adequately morph into her own system. This is only a symptom it will pass soon."

The Doctor could see that Kathryn did not fully believe him. Her blue eyes held worry and fear. Could it be that the Captain had become so fond of Starlight?

"Stop," a soft whisper startled him.

Kathryn looked at Starlight. She was speaking in her sleep again. "Doctor?"

"No is not due to her fever."

"Then?"

Starlight opened her eyes. But she seemed to be in some type of a haze. "The Heart of the Universe…must find it. Must return…I must go back I must…"

The Doctor picked up a hypo spray and pressed it on her neck. Immediately her eyes closed. "She needs rest."

Two weeks later

Neelix sat across from Janeway, Chakotay, and Tuvok. All four were engaged in a deep conversation.

"All I can remember from my many trips is that we are in the Rukawa system," Neelix said. "There are many who rather not even come close to this system if helped."

This picked at Chakotay's curiosity," why's that?"

"A legend?"

Kathryn was intrigued by this. "What type of legend?"

"Many say that the main planet known as Asturia once was home to the magnificent crystal known as The Heart of the Universe…"

Small gasp escaped Kathryn's lips. "Heart…Heart of the Universe?"

"Yes."

Could it be the same one Starlight spoke about in her sleep? "Tell us more."

"Well…you all might not have known this but the Delta Quadrant was once a peaceful place to live in. No wars, poverty, or hunger. Everyone lived in unity. The Delta lived in a time of serenity. All this was due to the sacred crystal protected by Queen Kyoko and King Yukio in Asturia. But one day the crystal was stolen from its sacred room in the palace and chaos enveloped the Delta.

According to the legend, when the crystal is returned will once again the Delta be in peace. Many have tried to find it but all have failed. Many say that those who dare venture into the ruins of the planet can still hear the vices of all the dead awaiting the return of the crystal."

"Neelix, are you saying Voyager is in the surface of Asturia?" Kathryn asked looking out the windows of the mess-hall and at what looked to be the ruins of a temple.

"Yes. And I think Starlight might have had something to do with it."

Starlight jumped off the bio-bed she had been in. she stretched a little before walking towards the door of sickbay. The Doc was out so this was as best as any chance she would get to flee. Almost there. Just a few more…

The doors opened, "Kyaaaaaa!!!!"

Icheb jumped back upon hearing Starlight's scream.

"Icheb!!!"

Icheb raised and eyebrow, "I would assume by your reaction you were attempting to escape from the confines of sickbay."

That sound more like a fact that a question. "And what if I was?"

"I'd have to report you to the Captain."

Starlight groaned and crossed her arms, "You know for a humorless borg you are quite the smug little boy."

"I have no idea of what you mean."

"Wait a minute. What are you doing here?"

Icheb hid his left hand from her view, "Ohm...I came to see the Doctor."

Starlight noticed how he flinched whenever he moved his hand, "Icheb you okay?"

"Yes."

"Liar!"

Icheb took a step back but he was not fast enough and Starlight took his hand.

She gasped, "Icheb."

"Is nothing just a small cut."

She gave him a small smile, "Come I'll heal it for you."

Icheb could do nothing but follow her towards the Doctor's office. She sat him on the chair and used a tricorder to scan his wound. Icheb kept his eyes on her as she began to heal his hand with her powers.

"There all done!"

"Ah…Thanks."

"No problem. I-"

Suddenly golden light enveloped Starlight and her body began to float. Icheb tried to stop her from hovering away but flames kept him from doing so and before he could do any thing else she banished.

"Icheb to Captain Janeway!!"

"Janeway here. What is it, Icheb?"

"Captain, Starlight has disappeared!!"

TBC


	5. The Search For Starlight Part One

**AURORA BOREALIS THE HEART OF THE UNIVERSE**

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE SEARCH FOR STARLIGHT**

* * *

Tuvok, Paris, Harry, and Chakotay made their way to transporter room two. It has been two hours since Icheb witnessed Starlight vanish from sickbay. The entire crew had begun an immediate search for her throughout the ship but found no trace of her. They ran many scans of the planet and all came negative. People began to give up hope until Naomi Wildman had come in to the bridge running and jumping.

"Captain, Captain, I know where Starlight is!!"

"What?!" Janeway had said nearing Naomi.

"A few minutes ago I was looking out the windows of the mess hall when I saw Starlight walking towards the remnants of the city."

"Are you sure, Naomi?"

"Yes!"

"How can she be out there when we have run multiple scans and all came back negative?" Tuvok commented

Chakotay stepped in, "Neelix did say that many strange things have been reported to happen to all who dare enter the planet."

Kathryn glanced at him then turned back to Naomi, "Could you tell us more less her direction?"

"Yes. As I said she was heading to the city but she kept her path in a zigzag way as if something was guiding her. But after she passes the second arc I could no longer see her."

"The arc of Nebula," Neelix whispered. "Throughout the years there've been stories about young women and girls being lost just beyond that arc."

"But Neelix," Naomi said, "if that is so, why am I still here?"

"Oh no honey, you don't want to be one of those people!"

"Mr. Neelix-" Janeway didn't even have to keep on.

"All those young women, girls, and people who just seemed to vanish under that arc- named Nebula after the only person known to have ever figured out the Asturian language-those people were descendants of past inhabitants."

Suddenly Harry's consul lit up, "Captain…"

"What is it Ensign?"

"I am getting a communication signal from somewhere in the planet."

Chakotay and Kathryn exchanged a look.

"What do you think?"

"It could be Starlight."

"Pass it through Ensign."

As the view screen's image of the planet changed it was not starlight they saw but an elderly woman with long silvery hair. Her eyes of a deep purple that seemed to hold many secrets within their sad yet radiant glow; making her face lose of the wrinkles. But it was the necklace she wore that caught Kathryn's attention

* * *

_Voyager one months ago_

_Kathryn watched as their newest guest unpacked what little she had brought into Voyager in her new quarters. Starlight shrugged and turned back to Janeway who had not left her side since she'd left sickbay. _

"_You don't have to baby sit me you know?"_

"_I know," Kathryn had replied before drinking some more coffee._

"_But you're still going to keep an eye on me, hu?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Fine, but instead of sitting there like you have nothing better to do would you mind helping me with what little I have?"_

_A yawn, "We-ll"_

_A pillow right smack on a Captain's face._

"_Hey!" Janeway exclaimed with laughter and standing up moving towards Starlight_

"_Here," Starlight handed her a small box._

"_Okay."_

"_I still can't believe I was able to save this much from that Borg Cube after it crashed?"_

"_Do you regret-"_

"_Never!"_

_Her outburst surprised Janeway. _

"_I've lived my life enveloped in lies. I always knew the Borg Queen kept things from me but I was always so rapt up in what she wanted that I never gave it a second thought…Not until you and Chakotay showed up."_

_Janeway gave her a crocked smile, "We are happy to have you here too." _

_After a nod Kathryn returned to unpacking the box. To her surprise she only found a smaller satin rectangular blue box inside. She opened it without even asking Starlight. Within the velvet inside lay a diamond encrusted necklace with a large ruby at the center. Kathryn could not stop the small gasp._

"_Eh?" Starlight whispered upon hearing Janeway. "Oh. Like it?"_

"_It's extremely breath taking!"_

"_Yeah it's nice," Starlight replied unemotionally. _

"_Where did you get it?"_

"_Actually, I've always had it. You know for some reason I've always hoped that little thing will lead me home."_

* * *

The woman in the view screen spoke, never taking her eyes from Kathryn and Chakotay. "I am Katrina, and for many centuries I have waited for the return of those gone from this place. I am the guardian and keeper of Asturia."

Kathryn stepped in, "I am-''

"I know who you are now as I knew then!"

Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged a look but were not able to say anything for Katrina continued.

"You the Lord and Lady that once resided in this planet and protected the pillar of the universe with their lives have now returned to fulfill their duty. Come now my Lord and Lady, come within the palace were I will await thee, and the answers from your past will be reveled."

Katrina shut communication with Voyager leaving everyone in the bridge with a dumbfound look in their faces. Even Naomi seemed to not get a single word. But all the silence stopped when a black furred animal jumped on top of Tom's counsel.

MEOW!

"Celeste!" Tom shouted.

The cat raised a paw as if beckoning Kathryn over. So the captain did just that and stood in front of Celeste. "What is it?"

The cat began to move on the station in a zigzagging way without stop. When it noticed Tuvok moving closed it leaped from the station and landed at his feet and reaped the zigzagging motions as if enticing him to follow.

"You think she's trying to tell us something?" Tom asked.

Kathryn replied with a grin on her face, "You know Mr. Paris, I think you might be right." She walked towards the cat, "Celeste, are you trying to tell us to move down the planet the same way Starlight did?"

At that the cat stopped looked up at her and meowed loudly.

Chakotay and his team settled in the transporter, "Ener—"

"Commander, let me go with you!" Icheb exclaimed entering the room.

"Icheb—"

"I know this mission is dangerous but…" _I want to find her! I don't know what's wrong with me just the mere thought of never seeing her. _"Please!"

Chakotay stared at the pleading look the young man tried to hide. He smiled. Guess now he knew who'd been living Starlight flowers outside her quarters. "alright, let's go."

TBC

* * *

Note: Sorry it took long but I have many things to do. Hope you all enjoyed it 


	6. The Search for Starlight Part Two

**The Search For Starlight Part Two: Legends**

* * *

Katrina moved from side to side within the throne chamber. Her mind racing with the news she would tell the people of Asturia. Her gray-blue eyes sparkled with joy. _Soon, soon they'll come and all will be restored to the old ways. The life that was destroyed the moment our princess and the Heart where taken!_

The doors to the room opened allowing the entrance of two soldiers dressed in red garments. Behind them a young woman dressed in a long golden dress with black satin at the bottom up to her knees. Her hair is arranged in an odango style with heart shaped buns. Her eyes the right green and the left blue are but pools of the girl brought here two hours ago.

Katrina kneels, "My Lady Gaea, Princess Aurora, Protector of Life, oh so many names you have been called. It is with great honor that I Katrina, welcome you back to your home, My Lady Starlight!!"

Starlight did not speak, instead she moved forward towards the window. Outside the only thing visible were the ruins of her home. "How long, Katrina?"

"Eight Centuries, My Lady."

"So long…Kyoko and Hakashi?"

"It won't be long now; our sensors have detected human forms moving about in the surface."

"My memories…"Starlight turned back to Katrina who was still kneeling just like the soldiers. "I have yet to remember it all. Why?"

"Your mind has locked most of it up. But our doctors a sure us that they shall return to you as soon as you reunited…"

"Hush!"

"M-My Lady?" Katrina questioned.

"I hear the flutter of old wings. Wings that have lain dormant just like me. My love is coming. I hear the flutter of black old wings among the shadows of the light. Among the rivers and the mountains of my home a whisper of thine love…Nik, vampire who drinks the blood of vampires. Have you been waiting my love?"

* * *

To the north of were Voyager sat, deep within the mountains and rivers, and land, he moved after so long. His body gradually filling with life, his heart beating to the rhythm of hers…Millennia's that he'd waited for her now became mere seconds as his slumber was broken. 

The birds on the trees exclaimed in complain as their homes were shaken as he blasted the cave open. A halo of silver long hair, eyes red like blood, and clothing as ark as the cave he'd been in. the sun did not affect him at all, nor did the noise of the dead claming vengeance for the one who had killed them.

No. to him there was only her. His beloved.

* * *

Harry sat at his station when all the censors went of. "Captain, I'm detecting a tremor 200 miles from here." 

Kathryn took her eyes from the view screen, "A tremor? I thought there were no volcanoes here."

"And so it begins, that the lovers will call to each other, and the moon and the sun will shine side by side in perfect union as it should be. Thus the Protectors of the Heart of the Universe will be summoned to guard it once again. And as he takes her blood will the one who caused pain be punished," Neelix whispered.

"Neelix?" Kathryn asked.

"Ah…"

"Hey that sounds like an old lullaby my grandmother used to sing to my sister," Ensign Morrow spoke.

Neelix jumped in, "That's exactly what it is! Captain there is more to the legend I told you but must of it is still not translated. I've tried using the ships computer but it doesn't seem to recognize the Asturian language."

Morrow spoke again, "From what Harry told me the legend told by Mr. Neelix sounds quite similar to a child story/lullaby sang for a long time in my family."

"What is it called?" Tom asked.

"The Forbidden Rose."

"That's weird," Tom mussed, "actually kind of funny. When I was eleven I met this old neighbor of ours and he was always talking about a Protector of Life his dad had told him about."

Torres was the one to chuckled catching everyone's attention. "Sorry…Captain I have the feeling that our meeting Starlight was pre-destined."

"Why's that?"

"In the many songs written by Klingons there is one titled Aurora's Heart. It talks about how a young princess was lost from its kingdom bringing upon a terrible war on it people."

As more and more time went by at the end the entire bridge-except for the captain-had heard similar stories passed down through their family. "Alright, listen up! Harry I want you to keep scanning the vicinity to see what caused that earthquake. B'Elanna I want you to get this ship running and fast. I get a feeling the Borg haven't given upon us yet, use as many as the crew as needed. Neelix you and I will research as much as there is of this legend in the database that can be related to it."

Chakotay and Icheb walked together side by side scanning for any living forms or traps. "You know, Icheb, Starlight thinks very highly of you."

"She does?"

"Mmmhmm. She says you got potential. And I agree."

"Commander, why are you bringing this up?"

"I know you're the one whose been leaving every morning a red rose out side Starlight's quarters."

Icheb's face flushed, "I-I-I have no idea of wha-"

"Uh-hu."

"Commander, there seems to be someone ahead of you," Tuvok said.

He was correct. In front of them Katrina stood with a radiant smile upon her face. She no longer looked as old as she had when they'd first seen her. Her body now held the figure of a thirty year-old woman.

Upon seeing Chakotay she bowed, "Welcome my Lord Hakashi! My Lady has been waiting for you. I see you've brought company. Good, good, good. The more the merrier."

Chakotay and the other exchanged a look. "Excuse me but to who are referring to?"

"To you, of course!"

This took Chakotay aback, "Me? I think you have me confuse wit some one else."

"Confused!!? I dare not! You are Lord Hakashi, General of the Asturian army, guardian to our Lady, and her father."

Suddenly behind Katrina e person they've been looking for appeared. However she was not like when they had last seeing her. No. there was a glow of pure golden light surrounding her.

Icheb sprang forward, "Starlight!"

"Icheb wait!" Chakotay shouted.

It was too late Icheb had made it past Katrina who smirked. Icheb stood breathlessly face to face with Starlight, who seemed to have to idea of who he was. "Starlight, are you okay?"

She gazed at him curiously, "You are?"

This took him aback, "I'm Icheb…"

Slowly Starlight extended her hand towards him. Her fingers lightly touched his face. " Your eyes-"

"My Lady, Lord Hakashi is here!"

Without taking her eyes from Icheb Starlight spoke, "Hakashi, my protector…"

At that instant Chakotay let out a cry of pain. His hands where on his chest, his knees began to buckle, and his sight became blurry as his thoughts became one…_It's time. Wake!! _

Tuvok tapped his combadge, "Tuvok to Voyager!"

_"Haryy here Tuvok. What's going on?"_

"No time to exlain Ensign. Beam us to sickbay!"

* * *

The light of the Transported caught Katrina by surprise but she knew their efforts where futile. He ws Waking and nothing could stop it. Now all that was needed was the Captain.

TBC

TBC


End file.
